STOLEN!
by spongiezero
Summary: Tamaki was gone for to long so Haruhi decided to move on with Hikaru but when he comes back she feels uneasy if she made the right choice. not good at writing summaries. it's not all about love though :D read read read 3
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READER! :D**

**THIS IS MY THIRD STORY TO PUBLISH**

**AND MY FIRST OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB FANFIC 3**

**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME OR IF IT STINKS THEN I WELCOME **

**YOUR CRITICISM **

**I WRITE MORE IF I HEAR FROM YOU READERS!**

**SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Note: this story is not a continuation this is just something I just randomly thought about it.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC **

Her smile .. Her laugh .. Her beautiful face .. I miss it all …

The smell of coffee and fresh baked croissants lingered through my nose causing me to wake up as I sat up I was greeted by mother.

"good morning Tamaki. You have to eat and get ready for school. It's the first day your coming to school after 6 months"

"a good morning to you too mother. Yes I shall get ready" I replied with a bright smile.

It's been 6 months since I last attended Ouran I was ship off to different countries to handle the business that I will inherit someday. I'm glad that they are putting so much faith in me even letting me go to business trips by myself. But what saddens me is that I haven't had any news or communications with my friends the host club for the last 6 months because of my busy schedule. I really miss them I'm excited to see them I can't wait to come to school and I can't wait to see there faces when I surprise them with my comeback. But I specially want to see Haruhi after our confession to each other I wonder if she still feels butterflies like I do whenever I think about her.

I walk down the hallways proud and cheerful greeting everyone I knew. I come across a familiar back it was Kyoya my bestfriend since the first day I got hear in my excitement I couldn't help but shout to him "KYOYA!" I shouted running to him.

Kyoya turned around when he saw me his eyes widened in disbelief. "Tamaki?" he questioned.

I finally get to him with a big grin on my face. "I'm back! Miss me?" I said controlling my excitement.

He punched my face as hard as he can "You Idiot where have you been?" He shouted and by the looks on his face he was about to kill me.

"i already told you I traveled to lots of places for the company" I said still giving a big grin.

Kyoya rearranging his glasses "I know that much what I mean is" he sighed a bit "why the hell were you out of reach for the past 6-7 months? Do you know how worried we were?" He said in the verge of hitting me again.

"I'm sorry I barely even looked at my phone on the trip I was always asleep at my day off's I was just really busy. But i'm back now so everything will be back to normal" I said with a reassuring smile.

"you …." he said clenhing his fists

I gulped as I saw his expression "mommy!"i whimpered.

After having to talk and a lot of punches and blows on my face Kyoya finally calmed down.  
>"the host club is still in business right?" I asked sitting on my desk.<p>

"of course it is but .." He said looking at me with worried eyes.

I tilted my head and scrunch my eyebrows "but what?"

he seemed hesitant "you see..."

before he could even finish his words the bell rang and the teacher barges in.

What was he going to say? Is it bad? I'll ask him at lunch.

During lunch me and Kyoya met up with Hunny and Mori sempai after a happy reunion we went to the cafeteria hoping we would find the three freshman of the host club . I was excited to see them even those devil headed twins. People kept staring at us while we walked down the cafeteria maybe they all notice that i'm back I grinned happily

"so hunny sempai anything new at the host club?" I asked walking with a smile.

Hunny sempai jumped "oh yeah a lot has change while you were gone did Kyoya told you that"

Kyoya covered his mouth before hunny sempai can finish his sentence.

I got more curious so I asked. "Are you hiding something Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked down as if he didn't want to talk. Hunny sempai turned to look at Kyoya and when he saw his face his eyes widened and put on a sorry and worried face.

I was beginning to worry and more curious "what's going on?" I asked my voice cracking.

Mori sempai tapped on my shoulder I turned around to look at him and saw him pointing at something I looked at the person he was pointing to and I saw Haruhi and she was dressed as a girl.

A warm feeling overwhelmed me. I couldn't help it I ran and shouted "HARU-" before I could even finish calling to her Hikaru ran to her with a smile and a bag with his hand. And when I thought things can't go any worse Hikaru kissed her lips and held her hand. I felt like breaking down to tears "what's going on?" I thought to myself watching them hold hands and walk in line. I couldn't hold it my knees begun to shake and my tears were at the verge of falling I ran out the other way without saying a word. I stopped at a tree and sat myself down. The things I saw were stuck on my head. So many questions ran through my head. Just thinking about it I couldn't help but tear up.

As I thought Kyoya, Hunny and Mori sempai followed me. I looked up to them letting my tears fall. "Kyoya what's going on?" I asked panting.

He looked at me with a sorry face "while you were gone ...Haruhi and Hikaru fell in love" he said.

His words almost killed me "but that's impossible Haruhi and me confessed to each other" I said panicking.

"Tamaki that was 6 months ago.." Hunny said to me worried.

I was in utter disbelief "But she .. and I .. it can't be" I said not making sense.

"6 months we didn't know where you were, we couldn't talked to you, we didn't even know if you were still alive. You think things wouldn't change just because she told you she likes you 6 months ago? Wake up Tamaki! This is real life. It was your decision to leave , it was your decision not to talk to us. And she made the decision of letting you go" Hunny said with a worried but scary expression.

I was speechless no words can make any sense of how I felt right now all I can do was cry and regret what I have done. I lowered my head and punched the ground. Mori sempai crouched down and stopped my hand "Tamaki.." he said

"yes Mori sempai?" I said with a cracking voice.

He stared at me for a moment "If you love Haruhi. Respect her decision and be happy for her and Hikaru" He replied.

"but.." I replies refusing.

He lift me to stand up and said "If you love her atleast try"

I couldn't argue with him. He was right it was my fault that things ended up this way.

"Yes Mori sempai" I replied looking down.

After class I tried my best to fake the charming smile I had for the club I tried my best to cover up the sadness that's creeping up to me and i'm stopping the tears that's flooding my body. Me and Kyoya were the first one's to enter the Music room then followed Hunny and Mori sempai. I felt ready to face the couple I will act my best cheerful smile i'll do this for Haruhi all for her.

After a few minutes of waiting the doors of the music room opened and at the other side of the door was the three freshman that completed the host club but what mostly caught my eyes were the couple holding hands. I took a deep breath and yelled.

"SURPRISE!" I said with a smile.

**Please don't hate me about haruhixhikaru . so please keep reading :D **

**.REVIEW.**


	2. don't i have a chance anymore?

_**Hello! spongie here :D**_

_**great news! I finally wrote the chapter two of this fanfic :D **_

_**CONTINUE READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL IN IT T^T**_

_**MusicMixerGURL thanks for your suggestion :D you just gave me a great idea :D i'll dedicate the hikaxkao chappy to you :D Less than three! :D**_

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (if I did I won't share tamaki with anyone xP)**_

The looks on the three were shocked.

"PERVERT LORD?" the twins shouted. And Hikaru's grip on Haruhi tightened.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted as a joke like we used to

Haruhi looked the most surprised. "Tamaki sempai?" she said loosening her grip.

"Hey Haruhi long time no see" I said with a cheerful smile.

Haruhi eyes never left eye contact with me "yeah your right". Hikaru looked at her with scrunched eyebrows.

I smiled and walked towards them and gave the three a group hug "why won't you guys hug me? Didn't you miss me?" I said laughing. I can feel Haruhi so close but I couldn't do anything she was not mine anymore. I stood up and examine them one by one.

"Haruhi wearing a dress now what happened? How are you hosting with that on?" I asked trying to make things less awkward.

"I'm still hosting but my clients are boys now not girls" she said with a smile.

I scratched my chin "oh yeah! I didn't thought about it that way that's actually a good idea" I replied.

"yeah, it was Hikaru's idea" She said looking at Hikaru.

My heart was piercing but I tried to ignore it and smiled more.

"good idea Hikaru, thanks for looking out for Haruhi while I was away" I said

Hikaru shrugged and said "As her boyfriend its my job to look out for her and make sure she's happy"

the word boyfriend almost killed me inside but I still manage to give out a smile.

"boyfriend? That explains the holding hands but, Haruhi as your father I forbid you to do anything indecent with this wretched man" I said pointing at Hikaru jokingly.

Haruhi gave out a warm smile "Tamaki sempai you never changed" she giggled

Her laughter sent chill down my spine I can't believe that smile wasn't for me anymore.

"what are you talking about you perverted father" Hikaru said annoyed.

I tried to laugh off his response and continued to talk. "Boss you were gone for a long time why didn't you keep in touch?" Kaoru asked.

"DON'T DISREGARD WHAT I JUST SAID!" Hikaru shouted.

"well I was a bit busy I couldn't find the time to talk" I replied faking my cheerfulness.

"not even a text or email? Your such a selfish father" Kaoru said with a sneaky grin. "without you mommy was left here to take care of all of us she was like a single mother" Kaoru said as a joke.

I laughed at his witty remark "well i'm back so mommy's not alone anymore"

"i divorced you since the day you left" Kyoya said rearranging his glasses.

"WHAT? No you did not!" I said with a goofy smile.

A few minutes past the costumers slowly came in the room before we got started Kyoya wanted to make an announcement. "everyone can I borrow your attention. As you can see our incompetent host club president is back"

_incompetent?.._i thought to myself and continued listening.

"the Host club is once again complete but we decided to make Tamaki the host club dog for this day so his not to be chosen for any activities for today" Kyoya said with a grin.

_Dog? You have to be kidding me .. _I thought to myself shocked.

_**I know it's short i'm soooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy Dx but you don't know how sleepy I am T^T I feel like im going to pass out I updated my other fan fic Music with heart go check it out if you like my ouran fanfic :D **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW -bows-**_

_**LESS THAN THREE!**_


End file.
